


Rhythm

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Inspired by the Rhythm mv, M/M, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Changkyun can't wait for the cameras to stop rolling so he can have some alone time with Jooheon.





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made possible by the request and editing skills of one @soonhan so thank you darling! <3 This is my first Monsta X fic I'm posting (one currently at 13k is a WIP....) so I hope you enjoy!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun

They had been filming for what felt like all night, just Jooheon in front of the camera. Changkyun sat a few feet away watching take after take. The graffiti covered wall he leaned against was chilling him down to his bones, and he kept shifting uncomfortably. He wanted to feel warmth again, and the longer he stared at Jooheon the more he wanted the heat he felt between their bodies. He had been sitting there for a few full runs of the song that Jooheon performed without missing a beat. Changkyun was shocked, holding on to one of the many bottles the other had been drinking before and during the shoot. Yet even while buzzed he was made to perform, keeping a predatory gaze on the camera while looking aloof and confident. Even his dorky moves fit the atmosphere, though he did dab more often than he should have.

He loved watching Jooheon perform. He had been really excited recording the song, wanting Changkyun to hear as it slowly came together. He loved seeing Jooheon full of energy, showing off his talents and what he was truly capable of. He also seemed to like the attention he was getting from the younger rapper. Every so often as he mouthed along to the lyrics he would glance over to Changkyun with dark eyes, really feeling his on-camera persona. Changkyun was rarely on the receiving end of the act since he was usually being filmed or performing by his side, and it was making his heart skip.

Changkyun got to his feet shakily as the song ended, ready to follow him to the next location. Jooheon grinned as he was shown his latest take and Changkyun couldn’t keep his eyes off him, licking his lips. He looked amazing. His hair was a good length, dark, curled and resting on his forehead messily. His makeup was more prominent than usual, enhancing his effortless looks. He wasn’t done up completely, rapping in a black jacket which was currently off, a tight black shirt and even tighter black pants. His jewelry accented the look to a perfect finish, and watching Jooheon play with his rings between takes was driving Changkyun crazy.

As they started to walk Jooheon wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in Changkyun’s ear. 

“This is fun,” he giggled. There was a hint of alcohol on his breath.

“It looks fun,” Changkyun replied, bracing himself as Jooheon fell limper in his grasp. He had a few takes earlier where he looked a little worse for wear, even going as far as stumbling. He still made it look good, and it made the cameraman laugh. He seemed better now, the worst of the alcohol wearing out.

“I want to film together.” He pouted slightly, and Changkyun had the desire to feel his full lip between his teeth.

“We will soon. I promise.” That made Jooheon smile, and Changkyun lifted his hand to caress the back of his neck up into his hair. It was slightly damp with sweat, and he loved it. Jooheon seemed to enjoy the sensation, letting out a satisfied hum. He pressed his head against Changkyun’s neck, lips parted against the skin as he mumbled.

“I’ve been told one more location, then that’s a wrap.” His tone changed slightly, just a bit raspier and purposefully trying to rouse Changkyun. It was working. “Think you can wait that long?”

“Likely not, but I guess I’ll have to,” he growled back playfully. Jooheon took the bottle from Changkyun, finishing it and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

For the final location, they didn’t film for very long. Jooheon was more vulgar with the camera, stomping around and sneering and Changkyun was growing a little tired of hearing the track repeatedly. But the excessive English was enticing, especially the vulgar language never used on their typical title tracks. Jooheon’s heightened energy seemed to work in his favour, as the shoot quickly finished on a higher note. The cameraman was very pleased with the footage, which made Jooheon happy. Changkyun gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, his lingering hand communicating the anticipation of their soon to be alone time.

After a cab ride they were finally alone, and Changkyun couldn’t keep off him for another second. He shut the door and locked it while Jooheon set his jacket down on a chair and removed his shoes. Changkyun wrapped his arms around him from behind, fingers dancing along his torso before resting on his belt buckle.

“You look amazing.” He kissed behind Jooheon’s ear, teeth tugging playfully at the lobe. Jooheon ground his ass back against Changkyun’s crotch in response, his moan laced with desperation. He struggled against the arms locked around him to face Changkyun. His dark eyes were glazed over, looking him up and down hungrily and it frightened Changkyun for a moment before his fierce, tiger-like gaze warmed into a smile.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Looping his arms lazily around Changkyun’s neck, he closed the space between them with his lips. Jooheon was clingy after he drank, his kisses teasing and desperate. He opened his mouth hungrily, moaning as Changkyun licked and sucked at his tongue.

“Fuck…,” he groaned in English as Changkyun peppered kisses down his jaw into his neck, receiving a deep growl and a light bite from him in response. Jooheon gasped, grabbing his head and pressing him closer to his throat. Changkyun wanted nothing more than to devour him, to cover his soft pale throat with red and purple marks, claiming him as his for all to see. But the public eye was too closed in on them, so he stuck to light grazes of teeth and rare harder sucks that made Jooheon whine.

“More,” he begged, his hand yet to leave Changkyun’s head, fingers aimlessly stroking his hair. Changkyun pulled away from his throat sadly, bringing Jooheon flush against him by his belt loops. Jooheon dragged his hands over every inch of Changkyun, leaning in and stealing more feverish kisses. He found the tipsy affection endearing, lips quirking up in a smirk against Jooheon’s full kiss-bruised lips. When he felt Jooheon’s hands focus in on his ass, he started to step towards the bed. Jooheon understood the action and began to push against him to get there faster.

Changkyun felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress and let himself fall onto it, propping himself up on his elbows. Jooheon settled on top of him, straddling him with his strong thighs. Changkyun was worried that his tight pants would rip under the strain. He tipped his head back and groaned as Jooheon palmed his growing erection, biting down on his lip. His hips lifted hips to try and capture a more rhythmic sensation from the light touches, grunting in annoyance when Jooheon pushed him back onto the mattress. Jooheon pulled away to remove his shirt, exposing to Changkyun what he didn’t reveal to anyone else.

He awkwardly removed his own shirt as well, tossing it in whatever direction Jooheon put his. Jooheon didn’t hesitate to pull Changkyun’s pants as low as he could from the angle he was at, his lip caught between his teeth in concentration. Changkyun assumed their roles based on their position and lifted his hips obediently to allow his clothing to be removed further. His fingers shook as he reached for Jooheon’s belt, slipping it off hesitantly. He had intended to use his mouth on Jooheon the moment his clothes were gone, wetting his lips, but Jooheon’s sudden interjection made him pause.

“Fuck me,” he said breathily, eyelids fluttering as Changkyun unzipped his pants and pulled them down with difficulty. He looked up at Jooheon with wide eyes.

“Yeah?” he asked, and Jooheon nodded. It was a rare request, having grown used to their usual setup. He wasn’t about to refuse him however, and the idea was making him almost giddy with excitement. He lifted his hand to cup Jooheon’s cheek, swiping his thumb under his eye as he leaned into the touch. Changkyun eased Jooheon off his lap to allow them both to properly take off their clothing and rearrange their position further up the bed. He took the opportunity to grab the bottle of lube from his bag, reaching in deeper and fumbling to grab a condom as well before pulling down his boxers and stepping out of them unceremoniously.

When he returned to the bed Jooheon had removed his last article of clothing, starting to lay down. Changkyun shook his head.  
“On your hands and knees,” he ordered. Jooheon shivered, shifting himself on the bed willingly. Changkyun settled himself behind him, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He could hear Jooheon’s breathing, and he placed his other hand on his hip, feeling him tense under his touch. Changkyun could see he was wobbly in the position, and he swallowed dryly as he waited for Jooheon to steady himself.

“Shh, relax baby,” he said softly, and Jooheon took a deep breath, letting his body go more slack. Changkyun smiled, pressing his fingers against Jooheon. He heard him let out a small sigh when he pushed his first finger in, caressing his hip lightly with his thumb. This process was usually routine, so Changkyun was patient with him since it had been a while. Jooheon reacted more so than usual, moaning quietly as he added a second finger. He had suggested the position for more comfortable access, but found himself enjoying the sight before him, as well as the light gasps and groans from Jooheon. He pressed another finger in, which made him cry out beneath him, slightly losing balance. Changkyun gripped his hip and groaned, curling his fingers to tease him further.

“Changkyun, please…,” he whimpered, and Changkyun leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“How do you want me?” Changkyun asked, making his voice deeper because he , knew Jooheon loved it. Jooheon moaned as Changkyun removed his fingers, sitting back up to face him.

“Like always…” He leaned in to kiss him feverishly, his need for affection seemingly insatiable. Changkyun pressed his hand to Jooheon’s chest to ease him down gently, his head hitting the pillows. He settled on his knees between Jooheon’s legs, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself to full hardness. Jooheon watched him, his eyes dark with lust, one hand rubbing circles on Changkyun’s thigh as he pleasured himself.

He tore the condom wrapper and rolled it on as quickly as he could, sensitive to even the lightest touches. He leaned in closer to Jooheon while he lubed himself up, his nerves settling in his stomach. Jooheon lifted his hips as Changkyun aligned himself and then hesitated, looking down at Jooheon and only moving when he nodded.

Jooheon let out a strained sob when Changkyun slowly pushed in, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer. He grunted as Jooheon’s trimmed nails left sharp indents in his skin. He was tighter than he remembered, and was careful as he pushed in deeper. Jooheon’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted slightly, chest heaving with his panting. Changkyun pushed Jooheon’s bangs from his sweaty forehead as he bottomed out, humming in pleasure, and Jooheon moved against him after a short pause with a sudden neediness.

Nothing made Changkyun happier than sating his desires, so he began to thrust slowly. Jooheon groaned, pulling him as close as he could while still maintaining steady pace, their chests brushing against each other.

“More!” Jooheon cried out, pushing back against him. Changkyun obeyed, quickening his thrusts and making him tip his head back with a groan. Jooheon moaned as well, his arms tightening around him. Changkyun looked back down between them, making himself throb as he watched himself thrust into Jooheon. He bit his lip, unable to suppress the small whine that escaped him.

He lifted Jooheon slightly to allow him to wrap his strong legs around him, which allowed him to thrust in deeper. Jooheon moaned loudly as Changkyun was able to hit his prostate in this new position, clinging to him desperately.

“Fuck, right there!” he breathed out, a sudden heat pooling in Changkyun’s stomach. The rhythm he set for them was making him tremble, his orgasm building quicker than he thought. He let out a shaky groan, dropping his head to rest in the crook of Jooheon’s neck, giving away how close he was. Jooheon caught the hint, lightly scratching down Changkyun’s back and moaning at each thrust to purposefully send him further to the edge.

Changkyun’s thrusts grew more shallow, his panting hot against Jooheon’s skin. The marks down his back burned deliciously, and he bit down lightly on Jooheon’s neck. He got louder, his moans shaky and forehead pressing against Jooheon’s shoulder. Jooheon muttered, “Come for me”, which made him finally lose it. He came with a shout, thrusting harder through his orgasm and Jooheon moved against him, gripping him tight and kissing what he could reach of his head as he slowed. Changkyun groaned, half in pleasure and half in disappointment as the feeling drifted, the fog in his mind dissipating.

“Sorry, sorry…,” he mumbled in embarrassment, pressing kisses to Jooheon’s shoulder and chest. He lifted himself up from their embrace to pull out of him slowly. Jooheon’s brows furrowed when he lost the sensation of fullness, watching Changkyun move away to remove and discard the condom. Jooheon pulled him close again when he was done, kissing him hard. Changkyun kissed down his body and settled between Jooheon’s legs. He gasped, gripping his shoulders tight when he kissed both of his pale thighs.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Changkyun gave Jooheon no time to feel the anticipation, taking him into his mouth slowly. Jooheon’s hips twitched, his hands reaching up to tug at Changkyun’s hair hard. He knew Jooheon wouldn’t last, so he didn’t play with him as he usually did, instead getting right to it. He felt Jooheon return to full hardness in his mouth, moaning as he felt his cock throb against his tongue. He wrapped his hand around the area he couldn’t reach without choking, pumping him in time with the bobbing of his head. Jooheon grew more vocal, his breathing ragged and audible as he lost himself in the pleasure. His noises sounded almost pained, hips bucking rhythmically to Changkyun’s movement. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and quirked a brow, knowing the action to make Jooheon crazy. He was rewarded with Jooheon tightening his grip in his hair.

Jooheon whined, his voice raw, indicating that he was close. Changkyun pulled back slightly, focusing on swirling and dragging his tongue down the underside. He wanted Jooheon to fall apart, his wet lips sucking hard on the tip of Jooheon’s cock. He cried out, tensing up, and Changkyun groaned low in the back of his throat. That did Jooheon in, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth parted as he came. Changkyun swallowed it all, sucking lightly through his orgasm to ensure he was done before pulling back. He wiped excess spit and cum from his lips and straightened back up on his knees, grinning in triumph.

Jooheon panted as he slumped back down against the bed, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead to catch his breath. Changkyun looked down at him, pushing his hair back to smooth it from Jooheon’s hard grip. He couldn’t help but smile at Jooheon, basking in the afterglow. He laid down beside him on the bed and lied his head on Jooheon’s chest.

“That was…,” Jooheon started, drifting off and simply smiling, rubbing Changkyun’s upper back.

“Yeah…,” Changkyun murmured, the sensation soothing to the indents on his shoulders. He felt himself slacken, groggy with exhaustion, leaving one last kiss on Jooheon’s sternum before letting himself rest. He fell asleep slowly, Jooheon passing out before him after pulling the sheets up to cover their bodies. Changkyun smiled, comforted by the rise and fall of Jooheon’s chest beneath his head.

-

When the video was finally completed, they watched it together, Jooheon excitedly gripping Changkyun’s hand as it started.

“Look, they kept the shot with you!” he exclaimed, and Changkyun grinned. It wasn’t a long or particularly important shot, just one caught as they switched locations. They were mid-conversation, Jooheon’s arm wrapped around Changkyun’s shoulder. It was gone in a blink, but Jooheon seemed to be thrilled the shot made it.

“We still need to film together,” he said after the video ended, and Changkyun nodded.

“Does that mean you want to do a song together?”

“Of course. We’ve waited long enough. The fans will love it!” Changkyun’s heart skipped as Jooheon gave him an adorable smile.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
